<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ジェイアズ] 主從遊戲 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837625">[ジェイアズ] 主從遊戲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>四章後的一點小故事，含四章主線內容</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ジェイアズ] 主從遊戲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　就如所有童話一般，曾經的暴風雨最終依然平靜地降下了帷幕。</p><p>　　區域直播所留下的影片被好好地備份於電腦的一角，而作為拯救Jamil及其家族免於危難的手段，Kalim獻出了自己的獨特魔法，換來了能確實地讓全寮生忘掉Jamil曾經叛變的藥劑。<br/>
　　當然，這次交易的收穫還包含著那些在契約以外，足以讓Azul感到喜悅的饋贈。</p><p>　　「您依然可以自由使用您的獨特魔法，我只會在需要時稍微地借用一下。」<br/>
　　深海的商人展現出難得的溫柔，而天真的交易者甚至對此而予以了感激。<br/>
　　——真是難得的優秀交易對象。</p><p>　　「Jade，報酬的價值清點好了沒？」<br/>
　　「已經確認完畢和列好清單了，ご主人樣。」<br/>
　　陌生的稱呼出現得過於突然。<br/>
　　假裝被催眠這件事才剛過去不久，Azul實在無法把對方口中這組稱呼和揶揄以外的東西牽上關係。<br/>
　　只是早已習慣對方口癖的Azul，面對這種程度的諷刺，連眉毛都不會挑動一下。</p><p>　　「是想直接經水道回到珊瑚之海嗎？」<br/>
　　冷靜地脫下手套，攤開手掌的Azul憑空地凝聚出小小的水球，藉此提醒他的側近他現在的確擁有這種程度的能力……當然水道的出口是不是珊瑚之海他可管不著。<br/>
　　Kalim的獨特魔法是以少量的魔力製造大量的水，雖然這個『少量』的定義還需要進行測試，但無論如何，Azul都有著魔力量至少可以和Kalim匹敵的自信。</p><p>　　「這明明是我為了令主從遊戲更有真實感而作的努力。」<br/>
　　邊把手上的清單交給Azul，Jade邊向對方的不解風情提出了抗議——哪怕Azul的反應事實上也在他的預想之中。<br/>
　　當Jade從Floyd的口中聽到他不在場時所發生過的這個插曲後，他就決定了要以這樣的方式向Azul進行小小的報復。<br/>
　　是的，報復。但這是針對甚麼而作的報復，則是連Jade本人也不太清楚，也完全不在意。<br/>
　　不論是甚麼也好，只要足以被作為藉口就夠了。</p><p>　　「Floyd告訴你了啊？」<br/>
　　「我的兄弟可不會私藏這種有趣的事。」<br/>
　　「不過Azul，那是你的真心話嗎？」<br/>
　　原本帶著的笑意在轉瞬之間便宣告消失。<br/>
　　Jade板起了臉，甚至輕輕地皺起了眉，仗著身高的差距，以充滿威壓的方式俯視著Azul。</p><p>　　他生氣了，這次麻煩了。<br/>
　　警號在Azul的心中響起，與此同時閃過的，則是各式各樣曾經成功解決眼前問題的方案。<br/>
　　或許他可以從最簡單的那項開始嘗試：以突襲的方式給對方一個親吻。<br/>
　　做這件事需要一個很好的時機，必須出其不意，同時也不能顯得像是要敷衍對方。為了抓到這個時機，Azul則必須維持在一個隨時觀察著對方的狀態。</p><p>　　與生氣的Jade對視於Azul而言是有點可怕的體驗，但比起這一點恐怖，令Jade回復平靜無疑是更為優先的事項。<br/>
　　因此即使視線會稍為遊移，Azul還是盡可能地，凝視著對方的異色雙眸。</p><p>　　互相爭持之間，Jade眉間的皺紋似乎有加深的現象。<br/>
　　拖不下去了。<br/>
　　為了避免讓一切變得太遲的Azul，踮起了腳尖，趁著對方還在沉默之際，迅速地在Jade的唇上輕喙了一口。</p><p>　　如果不成功的話還得再使用別的對策。<br/>
　　邊做著這樣的心理準備，Azul邊繼續留意著Jade的情況。<br/>
　　以Azul的理解，如果Jade願意就此和解的話，大概會嘆口氣然後說著『拿你沒轍』吧？<br/>
　　期待著這一幕出現的Azul，最終等到的卻是在明顯的困惑停頓以後，突然爆笑起來的Jade。</p><p>　　「你果然是最有趣的，Azul。」<br/>
　　伸出手把自投羅網的獵物撈到更接近的地方，的確因而被取悅的Jade，卻也理所當然地不打算就此放開送上門來的大餐。<br/>
　　「就算無法信任我，你也至少該相信自己。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>